Egypt RP/Sapphire's Guide to Egypt
Welcome to Sapphire's Guide to Egypt! This is the place to be when you need help on keeping characters IC, looking for POV ideas and writing the perfect POV, and more! Written in story format, published on FictionPress here. You can also review as an anonymous editor! Review is basically commenting. Introduction The girl was sitting in a hard, metal chair. Her arms and legs were firmly chained to the chair, her waist bound with rope. A cuff held her neck in place. A harsh, bright spotlight above her head suddenly snapped on, illuminating her pale hair in the pitch-black darkness. “Aha,” a harsh grating voice blared from seemingly nowhere and everywhere at once. “This is the young author.” “What do you want?” the girl shrieked. “Precisely this,” the voice replied. “Listen up…” Hours before ---- “We have a day off, don’t we?” “Yep. Nothing to do but scratch my arm all day long. Perfect.” “Would you prefer to act out more ''fanfics?” “Fair point there, Katelin.” The three people rounded the corner: Sapphire, Katelin and Red, three of the main characters in the Egypt RP. Already, two out of three looked bored; Katelin had an excited look on her face. “So what do you say?” she babbled. “We can grab Amber and Rosie and get some ice cream, or go the mall” (Sapphire and Red made faces) “or, I don’t know, prank people again…” “Oh, that’s the thing,” Red added. “We can’t leave the warehouse. Specific orders: we’re cooped up here for 24 hours.” They both goggled at him: Katelin with disbelief and Sapphire with rage. He saw the expressions on their faces: “I know, right? I want to blow up a wall. But hey, we can prank other people in here…” “Joe and Viper,” a new voice suggested. Amber was striding down the hall. “You can prank ''them.” “I prank them all the time. You know what I really ''want to do? That’s a rhetorical question, by the way. I want to teach some fanfiction authors how to ''really ''do their stuff. All that crappy romance limbo seriously getting to my head. And I know that even ''you’re ''tired of it, Red.” Katelin blinked. “So you want to kidnap a few fanfiction authors and bang their heads together?” “Something like that,” Sapphire said excitedly. “We’re not allowed to leave the warehouse,” Amber frowned. Red snorted. “I’ve got this weird feeling that she doesn’t really give a damn about the rules.” “You are correct,” she nodded at him. “You are not going to actually bash their heads together, are you?” Katelin said, worried. Sapphire grinned. “I don’t know, I might tie them to a wall as I destroy their laptop in front of them, subject them to a little Chinese water torture…” “''Sapphire.” “Fine. Maybe just rant at them and teach them how to write good ''fanfiction. You know what’s so wrong these days? We’re out of character, we have to do shipping and God are they creative with ships, the fanfictions are either dull and boring or overly descriptive and puke-worthy. We have to change that; don’t tell me you ''like ''acting out bad fanfiction.” There was a dead silence. ---- Amber scanned her Kindle. “Okay, the most popular fanfiction is an Egypt AU, starting from where Sapph was taken to the interrogation room. It’s called ''Bells of Doom.” “And the author can be found here,” Red gestured at a seemingly random place at the wall, yawning. Katelin grinned. “Is this the part where we do some illegal stuff?” “This is the part where we do some illegal stuff,” Sapphire confirmed. Chapter 1- Sapphire Back to present “Who are you?” the girl asked, frightened. “Why am I all tied up? This is some joke, isn’t it, a prank?! I know my friends are behind this…” she was answered with dead silence. “''I don’t find this funny!” she shrieked. “''I will sue you! I’ll sue you until you drop dead on the floor, trying to remember your own name!” “I don’t think dead people can even try ''to remember their own name,” a voice remarked. More lights snapped on, revealing an expansive, bare room. Three girls and a boy were standing at her left. There was no door, nor were there any windows. The entire room was a light grey. One of the girls stepped forward, brandishing a silver laptop. “Hey! That’s mine!” the prisoner squeaked. The other girl examined it. A glittery sticker on top had the word ''Jencinsyz ''printed on. “Your name is Jencinsyz?” the girl said sardonically, raising an eyebrow. “Did your parents name you, or did you name yourself?” “Don’t be mean, Sapph,” another girl rebuked, stepping forward. Jencinsyz raised her eyebrows in recognition. “Hey, I know you! You’re Sapphire and ''you’re ''Katelin! You’re in the Egypt RP! Ohmigosh, you’re my ''favourite ''characters, just wait until I tell Friefaye about you guys! We ''love ''writing fanfictions about you. By the way, Jencinsyz is my ''pen name. Lemme text Friefaye right now!” she squealed, reaching for her phone, then realizing that her arm was still chained to the chair. She frowned at it and opened her mouth again. A gag magically appeared there; Amber smiled innocently. “Incidentally,” said Red, “We did want to talk to you about your fanfictions. You’re the author of Bells of Doom, ''correct?” Jencinsyz nodded, unable to actually say something, but her expression implied that she expected high praise about her work. “Well, guess what,” Red went on. “''It sucks.” The gag fell off; Jencinsyz gave an outraged shriek. “''I worked hard on it! How can you insult it? It’s ''so ''famous and unbelievably awesome, everyone loves it, ''who do you think you are? ''It’s perfect in every way—“ she broke off, suddenly remembering who she was talking to. She coughed, “I mean, how does it suck?” “We’re out of character, we do nothing but ''talk ''to each other, the story is of extremely poor quality…''it sucks.” Sapphire spoke up suddenly. “Your latest chapter, which you seem to consider a masterpiece, is horrible. I mean, look at this! Joe and Viper are missing, but I say, ‘We don’t care about Joe and Viper.’ How can you make me say ''that?! I would never say such a thing!” “In the next chapter,” Jencinsyz coughed, “which is unpublished, by the way, but it’s saved on my laptop…” she trailed off as she realized no one was paying attention to her. ---- ''“Looking for us?” a sneering voice inquired. Viper was crouched on the deck behind them. “We don’t care about Joe and Viper,” Amber mimicked Sapphire. “Really, excellent choice of words.” “Well, how touching,” Viper smirked. “We don’t care about you either. Actually, we’re just here to say our touching farewells, then we’re off to leave your lives alone.” “We?” asked Sapphire. “I don’t see your fiancé anywhere. And don’t say that—it’s mean!” “I am right here,” Joe intoned, appearing beside Viper. He held up the USB between his fingers. “Just retrieving a little something. Toodles.” He and Viper promptly… ---- “That was actually not too bad,” Sapphire said. “We are slightly out of character, but the writing quality is pretty good, compared to the rest of your story. I hope that’s not the only good ''five paragraphs.” Jencinsyz started to thank her, then realized that her compliment was an insult. “Well, how are you ''in ''character?” “That,” said Amber, opening up a Word document, “is a good question. I’m going to put a short character description and bio on each of you.” ---- '''Sapphire- she’s a bit hostile towards everyone, especially those she doesn’t trust—there are very few that she does. She’s stubborn, very impatient and can be annoying sometimes; but under that she is fiercely loyal. She’s blunt and not afraid to speak her mind, this makes her appear selfish and rude at times.'' Sapphire first appeared working in the AVC, then ran to the Luxor Hotel when Joe and Vince both tried to kill her. Dracia told her to go into hiding; she bumped into Red and Amber who invited her onto the ''Pride. ''Joe, Viper, a young Vesper named John and his stepsister Katelin found their way onto the yacht where she used them to get a USB from Winter, the Lucian leader. Fanfiction ideas- Sapphiliam- overused! The kiss at the Puppy Manor didn’t mean anything! Getting revenge on Joe- overused also. It was cool at first, but now it’s boring and frankly, annoying. Sapphire’s previous life- all the different variations, are, frankly, stupid, full of backstories. OVERUSED! Putting Sapphire in character (IC)- getting to know Sapphire! :Someone knocks her over | she’ll snap angrily at the person, shove him/her out of the way and continue to her destination. :A new person on the ''Pride ''who she has a special dislike for gets into a fight, a Vesper aims a gun at this person | she’ll knock the Vesper out of the way, or push the person out of the way, or do anything to make sure this person escapes alive! :Someone—Red, Amber, William, etc—joins the Vespers | she’ll instantly have a hate for them, but if they get into a fight, she won’t kill them. :Someone offers her a cookie | she’ll say thanks and eat the cookie, then search the person for more cookies. :They on the ''Pride ''are in a tight position | her way of dealing with tight positions is usually a sarcastic remark, then she’ll leap into it with extreme focus. :Someone on the yacht dies | she’ll go into her own little world… ---- “There,” Amber said. Jencinsyz was cross-eyed. “Are we going to do this for everyone?” “You bet,” said Katelin excitedly. “We’re saving our lives—I mean, the fandom—one author at a time! Now Sapphire will definitely ''be IC. Who’s next?” Chapter 2- Katelin “Katelin, could you ''please ''let me go?” “No,” the girl said bluntly, muttering under her breath about being ‘on-duty’, meaning keeping an eye on the avid fangirl. “Katelin,” Jencinsyz whined, trying to make her voice ‘sweet’, “You are such a ''nice ''and sweet person…could you ''please pretty please ''untie me? I’m feeling very uncomfortable…it hurts…uncomfortable…” “No and always no.” “But—“ Jencinsyz spluttered. “You’re, like, so nice! I’m in ''pain! Of course ''you have to untie me—it’s in your character!” “You know,” said Katelin, “now is a really good time to do that IC stuff. You have me all wrong…” ---- '''Katelin- She's a fighter, but hates killing. She's really easy to like and people are drawn to her...when she's not in a kick-butt mode.' She was adopted when she was little and followed John everywhere. She was his shadow. His parents treated John better, but Katelin didn’t mind. Also, John had a girlfriend that Katelin is pretty close to. Fanfiction ideas- Katelin's previous life- overused! ' '''Putting Katelin IC :Someone knocks her over | she’ll get up and walk away, or if it's a bad guy, beat them up ' ''':People refuse to tell her what’s going on and tell her to clean the deck instead | she’ll punch the main person, be satisfied as their nose breaks, then clean the deck. :She’s in a fight and a Vesper aims a gun at someone on the yacht | she’ll jump in front if whoever has the gun aimed at them ' ':Someone offers her a cookie | she’ll take the cookie, make sure it's not poisoned , drugged or anything, thank the person, and eat the cookie after offering to split it ' ':Someone on the yacht dies | she’ll cry and mourn a bit, but pull herself together for everyone else’s sake. ' ':They on the ''Pride ''are in a tight position | her way of dealing with tight positions is usually thinking for a moment, normally going with her gut feeling. She wants to make the decision that will keep everyone safe even if means she gets hurt. ---- Jencinsyz glared at the laptop and back at Katelin. “No wonder why everyone has you all wrong.” The older girl was mystified. “What do you mean?" “And they say Red’s ''a complicated character!” Jencinsyz snorted. Katelin looked rather pleased. “So you authors aren’t ''completely ''clueless,” she said oblivious to the author’s squeak of protest. “You know, there’s no such thing as a complicated character, just one that you have to look very deep into to understand.” Jencinsyz looked blank. “Was that supposed to be wise words of writer’s advice? Because I didn’t understand it.” Katelin sighed. Chapter 3- Amber “Congratulations,” Amber said expressionlessly. “You get to be stuck with me.” Jencinsyz sighed. “I know we’re going to end up doing the in-character stuff.” “The sooner I leave, the better,” Amber shrugged. “But, you know what? I’m feeling generous today. Let’s do two characters. Me and John.” ---- '''Amber- She is a bit distant emotionally, what she shows on the outside is usually nothing like what's inside. Almost never 'plays it by the book', and she uses this to her advantage.' She was kidnapped by the Madrigals at a young age, but when she finally (escaped) returned home, she found that she had already been outcast from the Puppy family. So she went back and joined the Madrigals. For the rest, you need better security clearance. Putting Amber IC- getting to know Amber! :Someone knocks her over | she’d say ,"Oh sorry I didn't see you there..." Then she'd trip them. :Someone offers her a cookie | she’ll say thanks, then offer to buy them coffee. :She gets into a minor fight with someone | for her, it wouldn’t be a really big deal, unless it turns into a major argument… ' ':A friend of hers on the yacht dies | she would be extremely reserved around other people, hiding all the emotions even from herself. :Someone kisses her | instant retaliation; she would kick, hit, ''something.'' :She feels like the people on the yacht aren’t trust her; this is proved when the others hold a meeting and tell you to clean the deck | she’ll roll her eyes at whoever told her to do that, pretend to, then sneak off and spy on the meeting. Or leave. See if that bothered anyone slightly. :They on the ''Pride ''are in a tight position | her way of dealing with tight positions is going by her instincts, almost always. ' ---- 'John- He’s a rather minor character. In the RP, he’s revealed to be a bit coldhearted and fierce, and rather ruthless, but he does care and love people; for example, he is showed to actually care about his stepsister, Katelin. ' ---- “Speaking of John, where ''is ''he?” “He was created by Katelin,” Amber said like that explained everything. “So he doesn’t exist.” “He exists, just not like we do.” Jencinsyz opened her mouth, furrowed her brows, then thought better of it and asked another question. “How long am I going to be stuck here?” “As long as we see fit,” Amber intoned, and walked out of the room. Category:Egypt RP Category:Entertainment Category:TERPer Category:Roleplay Character